The present invention relates to a key case.
Objects of the invention are to provide a key case of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and easily carried on the person of the user so that he or she may always retain a member key such as, for example, a house key, and therby avoid locking himself or herself out.